mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Featured Articles
This is a list of featured articles and their entries on the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki's main page. These are articles which are considered well written or require attention, such that they should be featured on the wiki's main page. Their purpose is to show an example of a well written article, show an interesting article or to gain attention for a neglected article. Details A Featured Article is an article which has a small entry concerning it on the wiki's main page. There are several purposes for which an article can be featured: *To show an example of a good, well written article *To show readers an interesting article *To gain attention for a neglected article Article Example Criteria Though there is no exact basis on what articles should be featured as examples of good articles, other than the Manual of Style, a featured article used as an example of a good article should generally fit the following criteria (this is based off Wikipedia's Featured article criteria): *'Well written' *'Comprehensive' *'Well-researched' *'Neutral' *Properly structured *Not subject to major changes or edit wars *Consistent citations, references and footnotes *Suitable amount of image with appropriate captions and thumbnail sizes *Suitable length and properly summarized Selection Once an article is nominated as a featured article candidate, the wiki's editors and contributors will vote on whether it is suitable for being a featured article (if there are not enough active wiki contributors for a proper vote, the decision will be made by the wiki's administrator). Once it is decided that an article will be featured, it will be placed in a queue to be featured on the wiki's main page. If it is made a featured article, a featured article tag will be placed in the top right corner of the article to indicate it. Example: When an article is featured, an entry for the article will be written in Featured Article, which will appear on the wiki's main page. This entry consists of a descriptive paragraph (this can be taken directly from the article's opening paragraph though this is not compulsory and an entirely new opener can be written - what is important is that it properly introduces the article) and a picture regarding the article. After it's time on the main page is up, the entry will be moved to the archive below to make way for a new entry. This page lists articles that are and have been featured, as well as potential candidates. Current Featured Article Candidates *Hakuoh Academy *Scarlett Cypher *Gruier Serenity *Subspace *Advaseele *Gonzaemon Kato *Lamp House *Jenny Dolittle *Mami Endo *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace 2014 August The Grand Cross is a prototype mobile battleship, which was responsible for a series of attacks on frontier pirate ships. Captained by imperial pirate Quartz Christie, it possesses firepower and electronic warfare capabilities equivalent to that of an entire fleet, as well as gravity control technology that allows it to rapidly zigzag across space at speeds rivaling a fighter. The threat posed by this experimental vessel was such that the frontier pirates were forced to join forces for the first time since the War of Independence in order to overcome the pirate hunter. For more information, read here. September The Lightning 11 is an armed transport ship which carried out an attack on the Odette II during a practice cruise. Beforehand, knowing that Bentenmaru captain candidate Marika Kato would be onboard during the yacht club's practice cruise, the ship electronically attacked the Odette II's systems at the relay station, only to be fought off by the Odette II's automatic systems. Later, using a drone to fake a ghost ship and cover their tracks, the Lightning 11 made an attempt to seize control of the Odette II. However, unknown to them, the yacht club were aware of their enemy and ready with their own counterattack... For more information, read here. October Faster-than-light (FTL for short) is, as the name suggests, the transportation of matter, energy or information across space at speeds exceeding the speed of light. Many spaceships are equipped with FTL drives or boosters to cover interstellar distances. For FTL travel, a ship must 'jump' from regular space into subspace and 'touchdown' afterwards. FTL technology causes distortions in space and subspace when used. Similarly, signals can be sent through subspace for FTL communications, allowing people to communicate in real time even when they are light-years apart, using an intergalactic network. There are also certain systems which are intended to channel energy through subspace. For more information, read here. November With the home release of Abyss of Hyperspace coming up, the featured article for this month concerns a new character who appears in the film, Kanata Mugen. Son of the subspace explorer, Professor Mugen, Kanata received a package from his father containing a Galaxy Pass and a robotic parrot called Flint around the time of his disappearance. Finding himself pursued by an unknown faction, Kanata fled onto a liner to evade capture. His pursuers followed him, but as he was cornered, the Bentenmaru began a raid on the liner. During the raid, Marika attracted Kanata's attention and using a demand to be taken hostage as a cover, Kanata was brought aboard the Bentenmaru. There, he learns that his father entrusted a certain task to the Bentenmaru, leading to a search for Professor Mugen's legacy... For more information, read here December The Bentenmaru is a space pirate ship, under the command of Captain Marika Kato. One of the Original Seven, the first pirate ships to receive a Letter of Marque during the War of Independence, the Bentenmaru has maintained pirating operations for over a hundred years. Marika inherited command of the ship following the death of her father, Gonzaemon Kato. Both ship and crew have been involved in several major incidents since the torch was passed. Focusing on speed and agility rather firepower, the Bentenmaru has two sets of beam cannons, electronic warfare and FTL capacity, as well as an arsenal of beam dispersers and missiles. Though it is not particularly heavily armed for a pirate ship, the Bentenmaru's skilled crew more than makes up for the difference. For more information, read here 2015 January The Queen Serendipity, also known as the Golden Ghost Ship, is an ancient colony ship which carried the first interstellar colonists, the ancestors of Serenity. The first ship launched by Serenity Interstellar Trading, in the days before FTL travel, the immense ship possessed a cyclic regeneration system and cold sleep chambers, in order to carry its passengers on a journey spanning generations. The colonists eventually arrived and settled in the system which became known as Serenity. For centuries afterwards, the colony ship wandered through space as an illusive ghost ship. During a period of civil unrest in the Serenity kingdom, Princess Gruier Serenity asked Marika and the Bentenmaru crew to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship. For more information, read here February Marika Kato is the main character of the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, daughter of Ririka and Gonzaemon Kato, and the current captain of the pirate ship Bentenmaru. A high school student attending Hakuoh Academy on the Sea of the Morning Star, a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club and a part-time worker at Lamp House, Marika was raised unaware of her pirate heritage until her father's death and the crew turning to her to assume command. Choosing to become a space pirate, Marika became the Bentenmaru's captain and has grown to fill the role splendidly, leading ship and crew through several major incidents since assuming captaincy. For more information, read here March The Odette II, formerly known as the Hakuchou, is a solar sailing ship, one of the Original Seven and the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club's training vessel. Having a varied history extending back 200 years, the ship has served many roles, from transportation to exploration. During the War of Independence, the Hakuchou was one of the Original Seven pirate ships to receive Letters of Marque and took part in a number of major battles during the course of the conflict. After the war, the Hakuchou, renamed the Odette II, found its way into the hands of Hakuoh Academy. Normally used by the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club for practice cruises around the Tau Ceti system, the Odette II has been taken even further in several incidents that the yacht club have been involved in since Marika learned of her pirate heritage. Though it is no longer armed, the Odette II has electronic warfare capacity rivaling that of a battleship, and has proved that it still has a lot of fight left in it. For more information, read here April Müller Grant is a frontier pirate, an executive of the Pirate Guild and captain of the Chimaera of Skylla. One of the long-lived Methuselah together with her elder sister Mira, Müller has had a long career as a pirate, having fought in the Eradication War that the Galactic Empire fought to eliminate all pirates from its territories and held a large bounty on her head for over half a century. She is an executive of the Pirate Guild, a frontier pirate organization whose members lack the privileges and protection of a Letter of Marque, and the captain of one of its most powerful ships, the Chimaera of Skylla. She is generally cold and ruthless, willing to use any means to achieve her goals, though she shows respect towards worthy adversaries. Müller was one of the masterminds behind an attempt to seize the Odette II, in order to obtain a vital component from a super-weapon from the last days of the War of Independence. This brought her into conflict with the Bentenmaru, Barbaroosa and several other Letter of Marque-bearing pirate ships who fought to protect the Odette II while it was in the frontier. For more information, read here May The Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club is a club at Hakuoh Academy which Marika is a member of. It's activities primarily involve sailing space yachts, from dinghies to solar sailers. As well as possessing dinghy training simulators, the yacht club also uses the Odette II, formerly the Hakuchou of the Original Seven, for practice cruises around the Tau Ceti system (and sometimes further). Jenny Dolittle was the president of the yacht club in Marika's first year at Hakuoh, followed by Lynn Lambretta. Since learning of Marika's pirate heritage and facing an enemy targeting her during their practice cruise, the yacht club have been involved in quite a few of the incidents that Marika has faced as a pirate captain, even substituting for her crew at one point. Though generally fairly relaxed and easy going, the yacht club's members are quite skilled at what they do and will eagerly help one another should they face trouble, rising to the challenges they face. Many of the yacht club's members have interesting backgrounds, including an heiress, a hacker, a talented pilot, two princesses, and of course, a pirate captain. For more information, read here June The Barbaroosa is a frontier pirate ship bearing a Letter of Marque, currently captained by Kenjo Kurihara, with Chiaki Kurihara being next in line. The Barbaroosa is on friendly terms with the Bentenmaru, both sharing the same insurance company and its future captain Chiaki being close friends with the Bentenmaru's captain Marika Kato. As such, it has frequently cooperated with the Bentenmaru during various incidents that the pirate ships have been involved in. As well as regular missiles and beam cannons, the Barbaroosa also has an arms pack under its bow, which it can use as a missile capable of sinking larger ships. The ship also has a high-output radar to aid with long-range precision shooting. While the Bentenmaru focuses on speed and agility, the Barbaroosa focuses on long-range firepower. For more information, read here July Chiaki Kurihara is a close friend of Marika Kato and the daughter of Kenjo Kurihara, the captain of the Barbaroosa. Unlike Marika, Chiaki was raised aware of her position as a pirate captain's daughter and next-in-line to inherit the Barbaroosa from her father Kenjo Kurihara. After Gonzaemon Kato's death, Chiaki transferred to Hakuoh Academy from a branch on the Sea of the Forest Star in order to observe the one who would inherit the Bentenmaru. During the events that followed, the two soon formed a friendship, one which has continued to grow since then, with Chiaki getting involved in further incidents together with Marika. Chiaki is usually calm, cold and serious, though her composure can slip when she is frustrated, embarrassed, or enjoying a parfait. Marika and her friends are quite fond of Chiaki, and Chiaki is likewise fond of Marika though she doesn't usually admit it. She respects Marika and is frequently impressed by her, though she is also frequently exasperated by Marika's easy-going attitude and expressive fondness. Chiaki possesses many of the skills required of a pirate and is quite competent, though somewhat reluctant to go beyond the boundaries and rules. For more information, read here August The Bisque Company are an armed group from the Port of Orion, who made an attempt on Marika's life during the events of the 19th Nebula Cup. It isn't known why the Bisque Company targeted Marika, though it is speculated that it may have been due to jealousy of the privileges of the Letter of Marque. Being not from the area around the Sea of the Morning Star, they were likely unaware of the non-aggression pact regarding Marika between various factions, whose representatives met to discuss the group's intentions in the weeks before the Nebula Cup. During the 19th Nebula Cup, Bisque Company operatives attacked the racers with an armed helicraft, not knowing which dinghy Marika was in. In order to protect the racers, Marika identified herself to them and evaded their fire long enough for the Bentenmaru to come to her rescue. However, not being designed for atmospheric flight and with the main weapons not an option, the Bentenmaru struggled to shoot down the Bisque... For more information, read here September The Parabellum is an imperial pirate ship, captained by Ironbeard. Originating from the main Galactic Empire, the Parabellum first appeared to the Bentenmaru during its initial encounter with the Grand Cross, driving off the pirate hunter before departing as quickly as it had arrived once Ironbeard had conveyed his warning to the frontier pirates of the danger posed by the Grand Cross. It later carried Ironbeard to the Pirate's Nest to retrieve Quartz Christie on the queen's orders, before bringing the Odette II's crew back home following the final battle between the frontier pirates and the pirate hunter. The Parabellum is heavily armed, with at least three large beam cannons and an array of missile launchers, capable of mass bombardment. The ship also has a holographic projection system, used to produce an image of its captain on the deck and a flapping flag in space. It is also capable of forcibly inserting sound effects into other ships' audio streams. For more information, read here October Hakuoh Academy is an all-girls school on the Sea of the Morning Star, which Marika Kato and her friends attend. The school is located on the outskirts of New Okuhama City, about 6km from Marika's home. It was built on the site of the former government office from the time of the War of Independence, making use of the buildings preserved from that era, with a large sealed off underground section beneath it. The school is an all-girls establishment with middle school and high school sections, as well as several branches on other worlds, such as the Sea of the Forest Star. As well as its academical aspects, the school also has a variety of clubs, including the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club which Marika is a member of. Following Marika's search for Serenity's Golden Ghost Ship and subsequent fame, there were a large number of applicants who cited her as their reason for applying. For more information, read here November Scarlett Cypher is a subspace diver who worked with the Yggdrasil Group during their attempt to acquire Professor Mugen's legacy. Scarlett was once one of Professor Mugen's diver friends, known to them as Carlie. Following the professor's disappearance and presumed death, Scarlett was hired by the Yggdrasil Group to help them obtain the professor's legacy, not knowing what they intended for it but curious as to what Professor Mugen left behind and what he hoped to find. Following Kanata's rescue by Marika and the Bentenmaru, Scarlett journeyed to the Sea of the Morning Star as the Yggdrasil Group attempted to find Kanata and any information he may have had on the whereabouts of the legacy, and crossed paths with him as they both sought it out... Scarlett acts in a serious and professional, slightly aloof, manner, coming across as somewhat mysterious. Aside from building and piloting subspace submersibles, Scarlett is also competent at hand-to-hand combat, capable of matching Blaster Ririka. For more information, read here December Gruier Serenity is the 7th princess of the Serenity Royal Family and one of Marika's friends. During a turbulent period on Serenity, Gruier sought the help of Captain Gonzaemon Kato, whom she'd previously met, unaware that he had since passed away. Using an ID ring she'd received from him, she stowed away on the Bentenmaru during a liner raid. After speaking to Marika, the new captain, Gruier requested the Bentenmaru's help in finding the legendary Golden Ghost Ship. During the events that followed, Gruier formed a friendship with Marika and after the search for the Golden Ghost Ship concluded, decided to continue attending Hakuoh Academy with her. Generally friendly and sociable, Gruier tries to help when she can, how she can, often disregarding her position as a princess, and doesn't particularly like being left out. Her tendency to stow away has earned her the nickname 'stowaway princess' from Marika. For more information, read here 2016 January Subspace is a special space, used for faster-than-light travel and communications. Subspace is an alternate space, occupying the same coordinates and existing simultaneously with regular space, but with different physical laws. These properties allow for spacecraft and communications to be travel faster than light. Spacecraft transfer to subspace for FTL jumps, returning to regular space as they touchdown at their destination. Subspace can at times be subject to instabilities and turbulent activity, some distortions affecting regular space and vice versa. While spaceships pass through the upper layers of subspace for FTL travel, there are deeper, high-energy regions which normal craft cannot enter without risking damage. Submersibles are used to explore these regions. Even deeper, there is a region where matter and waveforms amalgamate - an abyss of pure energy. For more information, read here February The Advaseele is a subspace submersible, the final submersible built by Professor Mugen, intended to explore beyond the deepest depths of known subspace where no craft could previously go. The Professor's legacy and his final ship, the Advaseele was sought out by the Yggdrasil Group for their own ends following the professor's disappearance and presumed demise. The professor had left clues to the Advaseele's resting place on the comet Hrbek Oda for his son, Kanata, giving him a choice for his future. Fleeing from his pursuers, Kanata met Marika who had inherited a promise from her father to Professor Mugen to assist his son in choosing his future, with their path ultimately leading them and their enemies to the professor's legacy. The Advaseele is an advanced submersible, durable enough to withstand subspace explosions and dive to its deepest depths, capable of shifting forms and assisting its pilot via AI. It is able to drive its way through subspace using drill-like devices on its arms and produce shield-like surfaces from its feet to stand on or propel itself. It is also equipped with the Flint system, which was intended to penetrate the X-Point, the deepest known point in subspace. For more information, read here March Gonzaemon Kato was the previous captain of the Bentenmaru and Marika's father. Not much has been revealed regarding Gonzaemon's time as captain of the Bentenmaru, though he is known to have been a skilled and resolved one. Various people who knew him have remarked on how Marika takes after him in many ways. He was also the spouse of Blaster Ririka, who later left him and the Bentenmaru to raise their daughter. At one point, he met Gruier Serenity and entrusted her with his ID ring. Another time, he promised Professor Mugen to help his son Kanata should he disappear into subspace. Gonzaemon's death, apparently due to food poisoning, is what sets the events of the series in motion and Marika on her journey as the next captain of the Bentenmaru... For more information, read here April May June July August September October November December